This invention relates generally to blood conduits and in particular to implantable prosthetic blood conduits.
Prosthetic blood conduits have become valuable in modern medicine. They can be used as either permanent or temporary arterial prostheses. One of the requirements of many such conduits is that they maintain a stable biological interface between the blood stream and the conduit wall. Another requirement is resistance to collapse under a wide variety of stress forces while maintaining flexibility.
Accordingly, it it an object of the present invention to provide a prosthetic blood conduit capable of maintaining a stable biological interface between the conduit wall and the blood flow.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a flexible blood conduit which can prevent interference with the blood flow under a wide variety of stress forces.